Just Tell Him Already!
by RavenFal
Summary: Mikoto's fed up with waiting for either Shihoudani or Kouno to admit their feelings for one another, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I hereby declare that I in no way own _Princess Princess_.

 **Author's Note:** Here's a brief explanation of the Japanese school year for high schools (it's quite different from what the U.S. has).

In Japan, high schools tend to run a three-term school year (trimester system), having a first term from April 1 to late July. The exact date of the beginning of the summer break and its duration vary across regions, but commonly the break lasts for about six weeks.

A second term lasts from early September to late December with a two-week-long break for New Year's at the end of the year. The term is followed by a third term from early January to late March and a brief week-long spring break. The graduation ceremony occurs in March, and the enrollment ceremony in early April.

* * *

Mikoto couldn't stand it. Another day of princess duties had wrapped up, and with it, another day of watching his fellow princesses make their desire for each other known anyone who bothered to pay attention other than themselves. Whenever Kouno turned his back to Shihoudani, a faint blush would appear on the latter's face, his mouth parted as if he was about to say something. But the instant Kouno turned his gaze back on the other, Shihoudani would shut his mouth and turn around to hide his blush, and that's when Kouno would stare at Shihoudani with face that screamed of longing, only to turn back into his chipper self the minute the latter had regained enough composure to him in the eye again. Plus there was the fact that they'd only look at each other in the bath while the other wasn't looking.

"Why can't one of them just confess already?" Mikoto muttered to himself. "They're driving me crazier than usual here!" As if to emphasize his point, Mikoto shoved his hands into his pockets.

And promptly stopped in his tracks.

"No no no," he said as his fingers searched every crevice his pockets had, then promptly did the same with every other pocket he had on him. "I left my room key back in the changing room," he moaned. With no other option left to him, he turned back to lair of his shame and torment, best to get it over with quickly. He noticed Shihoudani was just leaving, so he bowed his head and picked up the pace, only barely picking up Shihoudani's comment about him finally giving in to his hidden desire to wear women's clothing and determined not to let it get to him. He was just about to head in when he heard it.

"Stupid Yuujirou!"

Mikoto froze. That was Kouno's voice. And it sounded sad. What was going on? What could have happened in the short time he'd been gone? Shihoudani hadn't looked any different than usual, though Mikoto really hadn't bothered to pay much attention to him. Should he go in there and ask, or would he learn more just by standing here and listening? Was it really okay to eavesdrop on his friend like this?

Of course, while Mikoto was stuck arguing himself, Kouno continued his personal rant, oblivious to his audience. "Just tell me already! Tell me you love me. Or kiss me. Or ask me out. Hold my hand for longer than usual. Something! Just do something to let me know I'm right. Please."

 _Wait a minute_ , Mikoto thought. _Does he know? He know's and he's still not going to tell Shihoudani?!_ He heard footsteps. Kouno was about to leave. _Crap crap crap! If he see's me, he'll know I heard! Wait, I've got it!_ Mikoto turned around, walking back the way he came as quickly as possible without making any noise, then promptly turned around again. _Now I'll look like I'm just coming back, Kouno won't suspect a thing!_ Speaking of Kouno, there he was, just leaving the changing room.

"Oh, Mikoto," Kouno started, only to have the pink-haired princess to cut him off.

"Yeah, I forgot my room key, just going to grab it real quick." He wrapped his hand around the door handle.

"Mikoto-"

"What's going on?!" It wouldn't open.

"The door stays locked remember? That way no one gets an extra view of the princesses. But Mikoto-"

"Natashou-senpai!" Mikoto was banging his fist on the door now. "Open up! I forgot something!"

"He and the others are still cleaning up back stage. They'll probably be another five minutes at least. But Mikoto-"

"I can't wait five minutes standing here! I want as little to do with this princess job as possible!"

"Mikoto-"

"Maybe I ask Natasho-senpai for the key. But there's no telling what kind of "inspiration" he might get out of that!"

"Miko-chan!"

"What?!"

Kouno stared at him for a good five seconds before a wicked grin took shape on his face. Only then did Mikoto realize what he had done.

"I mean, don't call me by that stupid magical-girl name!" Damn, he really was getting too used to this job.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've got your key right here." Kouno was still wearing that evil grin. Mikoto dreaded what he and Shihoudani would subject him to tomorrow. Deciding it was best to cut his losses and run, he took his key, muttered something along the lines of "thanks," and made his way back to his room.

"So Kouno likes Shihoudani and Shihoudani likes Kouno," Mikoto said to himself, now sitting on his bed, trying to put all the pieces together in a way he understood. "And Kouno knows that Shihoudani likes him, but won't say anything because he wants Shihoudani to be the one to confess. Meanwhile Shihoudani has no idea that Kouno feels the same way, and so he's probably too afraid to admit his feelings. And to top it all off they're roommates."

He checked the calendar. "And if I'm going to put an end to all this before next term starts, I've only got a week. Yeah, I'm going need some help," he sighed.

Mikoto couldn't stand it any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'm expecting this fic to last five chapters. I'll do my best to have a new chapter up every 3-7 days. Thanks to Darkmind14 for his review, and thanks in advance for any future review by any other readers I get.

* * *

"If this is about getting out of princess work Yutaka-kun, I've already told you that you can't run away."

"That's not it!" Mikoto couldn't believed he had actually come to the student council about this. He knew Sakamoto could be trusted, but he must have been out of his mind to think that President Arisada wouldn't be as ruthless as ever.

"Really?" Arisada didn't look convinced. "Then by all means, tell us why you've demanded this meeting." And so he did, recounting the many times he felt it was obvious that his fellow princesses had a thing for each other, along with what he had overheard last night.

"So it's true," Sakamoto said when Mikoto had finished.

"You knew about this Sakamoto-sama?" The president looked slightly peeved that a future member of the student council would withhold such important information from him.

"Ah, well I had my suspicions," Sakamoto said while rubbing the back of his head. "I just thought I was misinterpreting their actions."

"I see." The president's rested his face in his hands, looking more serious than Mikoto had ever seen him, and that was saying something. "On the one hand, if they were to admit their feelings for one another, they could end up spending too much time with each other, causing either their grades or their princess work to suffer.

"You can't be serious!" The look on Mikoto's face alone was enough to send Sakamoto running for cover. "You're actually going to keep them apart just because of this stupid princess program?! What if-"

"Yutaka-kun!" Even in his anger-emboldened state, Mikoto sank back into his seat before Arisada's fury. "A princess must never interrupt someone. To do so undermines everything the princesses stand for. Do you understand?" Mikoto nodded yes as fast as he possibly could, and even then he was afraid he hadn't agreed fast enough. "Good. Now on the other hand, if they continue to go on suppressing their emotions like this, there's a good chance one of them will erupt into a outburst of anger at the other, destroying the solidarity of the princesses. This wouldn't be just a mere blow, the entire princesses system could collapse, and without it, the spirit of this school would die." The other three members of the student council simply nodded at the wisdom of their president.

"Ah … so what do think we should do, president?" Sakamoto had decided it was safe to come out of hiding.

"I doubt either of them will explode before winter break, so we should refrain from taking action until then; we can't afford to let their princess duties suffer at the end of a term. Winter break will be when we strike. With no princess duties to tie them down, their free time can be used to get all of the initial emotional upheaval out of the way." Arisada grinned, clearly pleased with his ingenious plan.

Mikoto, of course, saw its fatal flaw. "That won't work Arisada-san, both Shihoudani and Kouno are planning on spending winter break at home." It only made sense, given how they were both committed to fixing things with their respected families. It sure made getting them together difficult though.

"Not to worry Yutaka-kun," Arisada flashed him a grin, "I've already thought of that." Of course he had. "Before the term ends, you and Sakamoto-sama will explain to them that you want the four of you to get together over the break, given how they left you out of the last one. However, on the appointed day, you'll cancel claiming your girlfriend wanted to spend more time with you. I'm sure it won't take much to convince them of that."

"Hey!" Any further comments Mikoto had were shot down by the glare Arisada shot his way. A princess must never interrupt someone.

"During the day out, Sakamoto-sama will keep talking about relationships. I'll leave the specifics up to you of course, Sakamoto-sama."

"Oh o-of course," came the response.

"Following the relationship talk, Sakamoto-sama will invite them to see a movie. You must make sure they sit next to each other. Then, after downing your drink, you'll excuse yourself to the restroom, and you won't return for quite sometime. After all the relationship talk, they'll be sure to realize the romantic setting they've found themselves in. One of them will be sure to do something that let's the other know how they feel. After that, one of them will be sure to confess." After being congratulated on his brilliant plan numerous times by his entourage, the president made his way out. "Oh, and Sakamoto-sama," he said from the doorway.

"Y-yes?"

"If either of them ask why you took so long, just blame it on a long line." And with one last smile that was probably meant to reassure them, or remind them of the pecking order, he was gone.

Mikoto wasn't sure why, but he had the sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Megumi-san seemed to agree. "There's now way an overly-complicated plan like that's going to work," she said. It was the "fated day," as President Arisada had been calling it, and per the plan Mikoto was spending time with his girlfriend.

Mikoto sighed. He was doing his best to enjoy Megumi-san's company, but no matter how much he focused on her beautiful face, her beautiful smile, or her beautiful hands, his thoughts kept drifting back to his two best friends. Of course he ended up telling her.

"A true confession of love comes only when one is no longer afraid of rejection," Megumi-san resumed. Or had she been talking the whole time? Mikoto mentally kicked himself as a reminder to always pay attention when his girlfriend was talking. One slip might be all his sister needed to tear them apart. "Or it can come when your fear of losing them forever becomes stronger than your fear of rejection," she continued, "like when you confessed to me." ( **A/N:** this is a reference to an earlier manga by the author of _Princess Princess_ called _The Day of Revolution_ , which stars Megumi and tells the story of how she and Mikoto got together)

"Yeah, you're right," Mikoto said with sad chuckle. And then hit him. "Yeah, you're right!" Was this what inspiration felt like? If so finally understood why Natashou-senpai was always so hyper and energetic. "Thank you Megumi-san! Now I know exactly how I'm going to get them together!"

"Ah … no problem." Megumi wasn't exactly sure what she had done, but it was always nice to see her boyfriend this happy.

"And just who are you getting together, Miko-chan?" That voice. That voice belonged to only one person. The young couple turned to see the imposing figure of Yutaka Makoto standing over them. "I see you're wasting even more of my best friend's time."

If Mikoto had jumped out of his seat any higher, he would have left a hole in the ceiling. "Big sister?! What are you doing here?"

Megumi sighed. Just once she'd like to go on a nice date with her boyfriend without someone interrupting them. ( **A/N:** another reference to _The Day of Revolution_ )


	3. Chapter 3

Kouno Tooru was angry. Okay, maybe mad fit his current emotional state better, but he was mad enough that he would say he was angry if anyone asked. Well, anyone except Yuujirou. That idiot still couldn't take a hint.

The day had been going so well. Sure, Mikoto had canceled at the last minute to go be cute with his girlfriend, but he had already expected that. Besides, he knew from experience that hanging out with just Yuujirou and Akira would be fine. Or should have been fine. Sure the fact that Akira did almost nothing except ask them about relationships – whether either of them had had a girl or boyfriend before (Tooru had his suspicions about why Akira would bring up gay relationships, but he had bigger things on his mind), how they would ask someone out, what they would say to someone who's too afraid to admit their feelings – would have been awkward and confusing under other circumstances (okay, it still was but less so), Tooru had seen it as a perfect chance to nudge Yuujirou towards a confession.

First he had made sure to never deny the possibility of being attracted to another male. Second, he told Akira that even if he was afraid of rejection, it was better to let the person you love know rather than keep your feelings bottled up inside. There was a part of him that had wanted to shove Yuujirou in the side with his elbow at the time, but he ignored it.

The third and final push came when Akira invited them to see the newest Godzilla movie (were they ever going to stop making those?). During Akria's suspiciously long absence during the middle of the movie, Tooru had gone so far as to put his hand on Yuujirou's. Okay, so he may have waited until the most suspenseful part of the movie, and sure he only made eye contact with his crush for half a second, but that wasn't too subtle right? Right? He sighed, maybe he was being too careful about showing his feelings to Yuujirou, but he couldn't help it. There was always the chance he was wrong, that doing anything more overt would destroy their friendship forever. Just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes, tears he quickly blinked out. Damn, could he be anymore pathetic?

A knock on his door. A light knock, carrying the smallest hint of feminine grace. And yet it was forceful, as though demanding that he open the door or suffer the consequences. "Come in Sayaka," he said to knees. Letting her into his room wasn't without its risks, but he had to have faith that she'd control herself if his family was ever going to hold together.

His sister/cousin seemed concerned. Or was she simply anxious about being alone in his room with him? Didn't matter; she just looked at him from the doorway, keeping a respectable distance from him. "Is it Yuujirou-kun?" she asked. Even though she'd taken to asking that question whenever he looked pained or sad nowadays, it still made him feel like an open book.

"Yeah," his conversation with his knees continued.

Sayaka shook her head. "He really needs to hurry up and make you his. If he doesn't, there's no telling what kind of unworthy lowlife might try to steal you away from him."

"Yeah." His knees really did make for great conversation partners.

Sayaka finally decided to make her way towards him, slowly and carefully, as if approaching a sleeping bear. She tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder, lightly, as though afraid to break it. Tooru didn't pull away, didn't even respond. This kind of contact was permissible, welcome even. Like this, the younger sister comforting her older brother, they were a family.

* * *

Meanwhile, the subject of Tooru's dismay was getting more exercise pacing his bedroom than he had gotten the whole half-weak since break had started. _Just what was all that about?_ Yuujirou's inner voice raged. _Was he looking at me when he told Akira that it's always best to just confess your love for someone? Or did I imagine it? Yeah, yeah I must have imagined it. But then what was up with him holding my hand at the movie? I mean, it was during a really suspenseful part, so maybe it didn't mean anything? Yeah, that's probably it. Or not._

One yell of frustration later and his mom was standing in the doorway asking if he was all right. He assured her he was, to which she reminded him that he could tell her anything. Given his current state of indecision, it really was a tempting offer.

"I know mother," he said. "I just stubbed my toe, I'm fine now." He must not have been very convincing if the look on her face as she left was anything to go by. He glanced at the clock; a whole hour wasted trying to figure out if there had been any meaning behind the day's events, and nothing to show for it. _Well_ , he thought to himself, _I guess I could always try research_. He checked his wallet, making plans to head to his local manga shop tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_If there had been any doubt left in my mind_ , Mikoto thought to himself. With only half a week of winter break left, he had finally been able to convince Shihoudani to hang out with him. And what does he find upon entering his friend's room? Said friend doing a very poor job of hiding what appeared to be a small collection of shounen-ai manga, if the cover images were indicative of the content. Mikoto made no comment however, questioning Shihoudani now would ruin his whole plan. So he simply asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," came the response. "Wanna hit a cafe just a couple of blocks up the road? We can plan the rest of the day there."

"Sure." Mikoto's grin had more to do with how perfectly his plan was coming together than with Shihoudani's suggestion.

+Line Break Goes Here+

Lunch was pleasant. Shihoudani seemed to be enjoying himself, as far as Mikoto could tell. But he had a job to do, even if it meant ruining his friend's good mood. "Listen Shihoudani," he waited until he was sure Shihoudani was paying attention, "about Kouno-"

"Well hello." Mikoto turned to see two guys standing by their table.

 _What could they want?_ he mentally groaned.

"We noticed you two girls sitting here," one of them continued.

 _Of course. Just my luck._

"And we couldn't help but notice your beauty," the other finished. While Mikoto didn't appreciate the interruption, finishing each other's sentences made them that more pathetic in his mind.

He took a glance at his friend; Shihoudani seemed like he was about to yell their ear's off. While that might take care of these two bozos, there was a good chance of Shihoudani storming off afterwords, and that Mikoto couldn't allow.

"Can't you two idiots tell we're guys!?" Mikoto hadn't looked this furious since he yelled at his fellow students for calling him "princess" when Megumi had visited during the school festival. "Now leave us alone so we can enjoy our lunch in peace!" He turned back to Shihoudani, having no desire to look upon those interlopers any longer than necessary. If his friend's face was any indication, those two boys were already on the other side of town by now. "What was I talking about?"

Shihoudani seemed hesitant to respond, as if afraid to answer incorrectly. "I think you were about to … talk about Tooru?"

"Oh right." Yes, he couldn't afford to forget about his mission now. "Shihoudani, I know you like Kouno, as more than just a friend. Don't even try to deny it!" Shihoudani promptly returned his mouth to the closed position. "So do Sakamoto-san, the president, hell the entire student council knows! And Kouno knows it too."

"H-how?!" In his state of shock, Shihoudani didn't realize that one word confirmed Mikoto's accusation until after it had left his lips. "I-I mean…" The blond princess tried with all his might to think of some way to save face, but the only thought he was capable of producing was, _Tooru knows! Tooru knows! Tooru knows!_ The fact that his face could make a stop sign jealous completely escaped him.

Mikoto could only shake his head at his friend's actions. Well, that and say, "You're nowhere near as subtle as you think you are." He waited until Shihoudani finally managed to make eye contact before continuing. "He's been waiting for you to confess. Don't worry, it's not like he confided all his secrets to me, I just overheard him in the dressing room a couple of weeks ago. And it sounds like he's getting close to the point where he'll give up on waiting for you. Now, you know where Kouno's house is, right?" Shihoudani barely cranked out a nod. "And you know how to get there right?" Another nod. "Then after we finish lunch you're going to get on a bus, head right over there, and tell him everything. If you don't, well I don't think you'll get another chance."

 **+Line Break Goes Here+**

Yuujirou was half-operating on autopilot. Mikoto's revelation hadn't so much shocked him as it had crippled his ability to think clearly. After being led to the bus by his friend, Yuujirou had spent the entire ride to Tooru's neighborhood going over the same seven words in his head. _Tooru knows. I have to tell him._ He hadn't even realized he was at Tooru's doorstep until he felt his hand knock on the door.

When said door opened to reveal Sayaka's face, Yuujirou's state of shock turned into one of panic. About a million possible actions the younger girl could take flew through his head; informing Tooru that he (Yuujirou) had come to propose, as well as simply throwing Yuujirou into Tooru's room and blocking the exit, were but two of them. The smile that appeared on her face, followed by her utterance of, "I'll get Tooru-kun right away," did nothing to calm the blond princess. As such, he was more nervous than even Mikoto would have thought possible when his blue-haired counterpart greeted him.

"Oh yes … um," Yuujirou struggled to return the greeting. "I know it's already one in the afternoon, but would you um … like to go sing karaoke or head to the arcade?" To his relief, Tooru smiled.

"Sure," the blue-haired princess responded. If Yuujirou had had all his wits about him, he might have realized his crush's smile to be a knowing one.

 **+Line Break Goes Here+**

"Wow Yuujirou, I had no idea you were so good."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty great." Yuujirou couldn't have been happier that his crush had picked the arcade; his aptitude for arcade games had restored his confidence, and for the first time Yuujirou felt like he could finally go through with this. "Tooru," he said on their way back to the blue-haired princess's house, "I need to tell you something." The pair stopped; Yuujirou suddenly found his shoes to be the most interesting things on the planet. "I, um … well I, I just…" _Damn it!_ he thought. _What happened to all that confidence I just had?_ "It's just that I, well, I l-like…" _Just one more word!_ "I like you. A-as more than … w-well more than just a…"

The feeling of Tooru's hand wrapping around his broke Yuujirou out of his stuttering daze. He forced himself to look the blue-haired beauty beside him in the face; Yuujirou couldn't remember a time he'd seen him look so happy. "I know," Tooru breathed, closing the space between their bodies and placing his remaining had on Yuujioru's chest.

The blond-haired princess wasn't sure when he'd wrapped his free arm around Tooru's waist, but holding hands was starting to feel awkward given the arrangement of their bodies. Tooru's back seemed like a much better place for his had to go; Tooru's hand found a new perch on his shoulder. "So," Yuujirou wasn't sure if Tooru could hear him, but he couldn't find the strength to raise his voice. "We're dating now, right?"

"Yes." _Good, he did hear._ "So much for platonic love."

Yuujirou chuckled at the joke. "Yeah, I guess so."

Would his family approve? Would Tooru's? Fujimori? Would people try to tear them apart? Such questions couldn't have been farther from Yuujirou's mind. In that moment, all that mattered was that he loved Tooru, Tooru loved him, and they were safe in each other's arms.


	5. Epilogue

_It's official_ , Mikoto decided, _whatever gods exist hate me_.

It was only the first day of princess duties of the term, and young pinkette had already had enough of his friends' new lovey-dovey routine. Their usual compliments towards each other's beauty had been taken to a new level; now they talked about how they'd love to make out with, or go to bed with, or hold in their arms, a beauty such as the other. It got really weird when they started calling each other by "Tooruko-chan" and "Yuuko-chan." Couldn't they at least have the dignity to restrict their relationship to their male personas?

And then there was how they were acting here, in the bath.

"Mikoto, could you please get me the soap from Yuujirou?" After all that flirting, they couldn't even bring themselves to look at each other while they were naked.

"Just go over there and do it yourself!" the annoyed-out-of-his-mind teenager responded.

"I'm not so low as to resort to peeping on my boyfriend while he's naked!"

"Me neither!" Mikoto heard from the other side of the bath. "I wonder what your girlfriend would say if she found out you condone peeping."

"I do not!" came the indignant reply. "It's just that you two are going to be in the bath with each other every day for the rest of the year. You've seen each other naked plenty of times before for crying out loud!" He'd had it; if they weren't going to face the facts, he'd just have to force their hands once again. "I'm leaving; enjoy staring at the wall," he said as he emerged from the water.

"Wait!" his friends cried simultaneously. However, in turning to stop him, they also got a quick look at each other, and after doing an excellent impression of a pair of stop signs, they resumed their previous positions among a slew of muttered apologies.

"Ugh," Mikoto groaned to himself. _This is going to be a long term_.

* * *

 **Author's Not:** And so it ends. I know it's a bit short, even for an epilogue, but I had to wrap it all up somehow. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you to all my readers, and another thank you to everyone who left a review.

Have a good day.


End file.
